


Condemned to a Fate

by Fiona12690



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers: for 5x20 Promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Time was running out and all he wanted was for her to grab his hand. <b>CaptainSwan. Spoilers: for 5x20 Promo, Drabble. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemned to a Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is a work of fiction and what I wish would totally happen in the next episode.... but it won't because the writers of OUAT aren't mind-readers apparently.

**Condemned to a Fate**

**Summary:** Time was running out and all he wanted was for her to grab his hand. **CaptainSwan. Spoilers: for 5x20 Promo, Drabble.**

 **A/N:** This whole story is a work of fiction and what I wish would totally happen in the next episode.... but it won't because the writers of OUAT aren't mind-readers apparently.

**Enjoy the Story!**

"We have to get out of here."

The ground shifted below their feet, crumbling and shattering with every step they took towards each other. His hand reached out for hers only for the earth to shift again; pulling Emma from his grasp. Now several feet below him, Emma took in her surroundings. The Labyrinth turned to nothing but ash and rubble before her very eyes as flames engulfed the enviornment around the two of them. The ground shifted again bringing Killian to his knees and Emma levels closer to the River of Lost Souls.

"Emma!"

All around them the walls charred and blackened; falling to ashes as earth crumbled and the air stilled. The waters that run deep below rose higher and higher with each passing second.

"Emma!" Killian called out to her again, his arm out-stretched reaching for her. "Reach for me love, you have to grab my hand."

Emma looked at the distance between them and knew that it would be no use. Killian wouldn't be able to get to her if she stayed where she was. She had to move if she had any chance of surviving. "I can't get to you from here."

She spotted a place a few feet to her left where she could get a foot hold in order to boost herself up, only for the ground to disappear beneath her foot as she took her first step.

"Don't move, Swan!" Killian hissed, moving slowly over the splintering ledge. "Let me come to you."

"Don't."

"What? You cannot be serious."

"I am, you need to leave before this place come crashing down on your head. Leave me."

"You cannot ask me to condemn you to a fate worse than death." Killian shouted, reaching out. With his body a little more than halfway over the edge he growled. "You should have let me go!"

With tears in her eyes Emma replied in a voice which was just barely above a whisper, "I couldn't. I don't know how to say goodbye, Killian."

Enraged at the woman he loved, Killian demanded her attention. "Look at me Swan." She refused to meet his gaze. "Emma, look at me love. This bloody labyrinth is sinking, you have to reach for me its the only chance we have!"

Emma finally looked into his eyes, "If I do that we could both fall. The waters are rising too fast, it would get to us both. I can't let that happen, you have to leave me." Her voice was firm and absolute as a look of disbelief crossed Killian's features.

"And you believe that I can... that I could leave you here to be pulled down with those that remain utterly lost forever."

She laughed softly, "You and I both know that I was lost so long ago." A tear cascaded down her cheek as she smiled up at him. "I love you."

"But then I found you, Swan, please don't do this." He strained the muscles in his arm further in order to get much closer. He could finally feel the heat of her body as the tips of his fingers grazed her cheek.

Only she took a step back and Killian was left grasping at air.

* * *

His eyes opened wide and lifted himself into a sitting position on the couch, his hand grasping at his heart. "Emma."

"Killian?"

He turned his head slightly to the right and there she was, standing before him with a confused look her face that slowly turned to concern when he quickly stood and pulled her into his tight embrace. "Grab my hand this time."

**END**


End file.
